Tearing in two
by Flying-Bronco
Summary: Sauruman has sent out new evil creatures, stronger and faster than uruk-hai! The fellowship gets caught save Legolas, but now it seems there is no way out? with Legolas also caught by orcs
1. Vision to trouble

Tearing in two  
  
Authors note: I have a great feeling about this fic, even though I don't really know what happens yet. Well I guess you don't like reading these so all I can say is 'read this R+R my others as well and I hope you enjoy'  
  
Chapter one- the tearing of the Fellowship  
  
The fellowship of 8 came to a sudden but needed stop, the four hobbits plonked themselves down in exhaustion while the others fought for strength to stay on their feet, all that is except Legolas. The blonde Mirkwood prince stood thoughtfully high up on a watch out boulder, listening to the wind and the rustling of the trees, they seemed to drift Legolas into a trance. The wind told him that danger was near, something would be coming. The trees rustled so violently that it at first alarmed Legolas, but as he concentrated, he could make out faint screaming and yells. At first it was faint, however the sound grew and grew, then suddenly boomed out so loud that it felt like Legolas' ears pierced and he stumbled back, falling onto his back in a dusty heap. The fellowship all spun round and looked on in amazement as they spied the elf pick himself up off the floor. There was a long silence before Gimli burst out laughing.  
  
"How could an elf fall off a mere boulder! Legolas you're loosing your touch," he cried through his non-stop outbursts. The other members joined in the joke, as Legolas turned an unnatural shade(for an elf) of red. All laughed that is except for Aragorn, who stood at the back examining Legolas carefully.  
  
"No way could've Legolas fallen like that, something is wrong and only Legolas knows about it." The ranger thought to himself.  
  
After the laughter died down, the hobbits were busy making the dinner- or in this case, a mess, Boromir wandered off to gather firewood and Gimli had ran after the hobbits, making sure they would make too much of a mess. Aragorn made his way over to Legolas. He sat casually and pretended to clean his already gleaming weapon. Legolas was staring at his bow that lay on the floor, not even looking up at his friend.  
  
"I thought you'd come and check on me," Legolas muttered, his voice showed still a sign of embarrassment.  
  
"Legolas, you and I both know that you could not have possibly fallen of that rock unless something had pushed or startled you, you can tell me Legolas, I won't tell anyone if you want to keep it secret," Aragorn said putting down his sword. Legolas looked up and felt a slight twinge of anger running through him-how dare Aragorn treat him like a child, like one of the halflings, like he thought he could help by making him feel venerable. The elf turned round to face Aragorn and the ranger noticed a flash of warning in Legolas' blue clear eyes.  
  
"Please Legolas, if there is something wrong tell me, I want to help you," Aragorn had began to speak in elvish so the others wouldn't hear.  
  
"The only person who would understand such a problem as the one I have is Gandalf and we all know he is not coming back," Legolas replied back in Elvish, making the hobbits look up in surprise.  
  
"What are they saying?" Pippin asked, for the only hobbit who could speak elvish was Frodo, but he could not pick up on all of the sentence, Frodo's face twisted into confusion as he repeated all that he could understand,  
  
"Understand…problem…is…Gandalf…coming back," he finished off at barely a whisper and the hobbits stared at the two fighting in elvish.  
  
Suddenly, with out warning Legolas snatched up his bow and swiftly left, knocking all the firewood out of Boromir's arms (seeing as Boromir had just returned). The man of Gondor huffed angrily but didn't say a word as Legolas ran out of the campsite.  
  
Sauruman paced the round dark room, his orc servants blinked nervously every time he spun around.  
  
"Are they ready yet?" he boomed at the guards surrounding him.  
  
"Yes my lord, they are waiting for your command," one of the orcs said in a low scratchy voice.  
  
"Good, send them out at once, tell them that they should catch the fellowship and bring me them alive and not too harmed, if they can help it."  
  
"Yes my lord I will see to that right away."  
  
Legolas was literally fuming about what had just happened, Aragorn could ever understand what this threat was, he would just say 'Legolas it is only the wind, there is nothing out there.' But the main reason Legolas, didn't tell Aragorn about this 'vision' is because he didn't really know what it was, a warning of some sort but why? The elf knew it had something to do with the ring, but what? He just didn't know and that frustrated him.  
  
He sprang lightly into the trees, knowing that soon someone was likely to go look for him, he would much prefer to spend a night alone. Before he knew it, Legolas fell asleep comfortably in a trees' strong branches. He had a dream- the fellowship was there (except Gandalf) and they were all sleeping, however, over each of them, a dark shadow hung, eyes red as blood, gleaming white jagged teeth and as black as the shadows themselves. Legolas tried to shout out but found he couldn't and he watched each of them succumb to the darkness of the shadows. Screaming at first, but after a minute they all fell unconscious and knew no more. Legolas woke with a start and nearly fell out of the branches. He was glad he didn't, for he heard voices… They weren't the voices of anyone he knew, yet he felt he had heard them before, then he realised, they were in his dream!  
  
Swiftly he moved through the trees back to the campsite to wake the others. When he got there, he couldn't believe what he found. 


	2. Night to fight

Tearing In Two  
  
Authors NOTE: OK, only 6 people R+R this so do it some more and I'll write some more. Enjoy….  
  
1 Chapter 2- Learning of the danger  
  
Aragorn was worried when Legolas hadn't returned when night had fell. The others were silent and not talking to Aragorn, maybe because they did not want to interrupt him while he was thinking, or maybe because they were scared of what he might say to them if they did ask him what he and Legolas were arguing about. All they could do was whisper and wait for Legolas to return.  
  
"Merry, have Legolas and Aragorn fallen out because of us?" Pippin asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't be stupid Pippin, it's about Gandalf, that's what I'll be thinking" Sam replied. Frodo sighed at the two arguing quietly and he let his eyes wander to where Aragorn was sitting, far from everyone else and in deep thought. Bravely Frodo wandered over and placed himself at Aragorn's side.  
  
"Aragorn," Frodo began, he found himself quite lost for words but managed to get a few out before trailing off into silence. "We are worried." Aragorn smiled at the concerned hobbit and replied, "so am I Frodo, so am I." This confused Frodo, and he was about to ask 'what about', when loud growls and screeches came from the bushes.  
  
Instantly, everyone was up, holding on to their weapons and in a circle (in the middle of the campsite). All was silent for a while, and the fellowship began to grow easy, but then suddenly a dark creature leapt form the trees and attacked Boromir. Then another followed, doing the same to Gimli, then another for Sam, then 3 others for Pippin, Merry and Frodo. Lastly 2 others jumped out and one bit Aragorn's arms. The ranger cried out and dropped his sword, but made a comeback by kicking the foul creature in the back. It recoiled but all most at once came back at him. Aragorn noticed his eyesight was getting blurred and it was harder to move without stumbling. Still he fought on, and then realised, most of the fellowship had fallen, he knew that the creature had poisoned them all but desperately he reached out fro his sword and slashed at the enemy, the last member fell (who was Boromir) and Aragorn was left alone to defend himself. He noticed how only one was attacking and the others looked around as if trying to find something. He wondered what for a second but then paid attention to fighting. By now his arms felt heavy and no matter how he tried, he could not score a hit at the swift moving creature. The poison was taking affect quickly, and finally after what seemed a long time; Aragorn fell, not really knowing what was happening. All he remembered was the faint laughing and with his last ounce of strength he whispered 'Legolas, where are you?'  
  
Legolas landed softly on the dusty ground of the campsite. Everything lay on the ground. The cooking pans, cloaks, packs and most alarmingly, weapons. Nervously, Legolas examined everything and found signs of a fight but no blood. He gulped and stood up straight taking in all that had happened, but found no reason to why it had. His thoughts drifted again, and this time Gandalf's voice floated through the wind it whispered so quietly Legolas had trouble hearing it,  
  
'Legolas, they need your help, find them and take them from the darkness they are about to endure, their lives depend on you now'  
  
Legolas sighed as his vision blurred and he returned back to reality. Only to find a dark monster feet away and running fast towards him. Quickly, and without thinking Legolas threw himself to the ground, rolled and was up, facing the miserable creature whose eyes danced with evil. It leapt at Legolas, hoping it would be able to bite him (poison) but to no prevail. Legolas sidestepped out of the way and brought his arrow up to aim at the creature. It was getting nearer and nearer and it jumped but Legolas let his arrow fly and it scored a hit in the creature's head. The body smashed against Legolas' and he fell backwards under the weight of the foul smelling decapitated form.  
  
Struggling up, Legolas gasped part in shock, part in annoyance as the body melted away as if it were made of ice on an extremely hot day. He turned his attention back to the campsite and spied something gleaming in the soil. Kneeling, Legolas, dusted all the dirt and dust from the object and found it to be Aragorn's sword. The lurching feeling in his stomach got worse and he thought what he was to do.  
  
Finally he came to the decision of following the only signs of where the fellowship had gone. He pieced the riddle together and came to the conclusion that whatever the creature that he had just encountered was, must have taken the fellowship (with the aid of some friends) and either killed them or taken as prisoners. He moved under the cover of night as he began a long winding road to find his friends.  
  
Pippin was the first to awaken, though he wished he wasn't. All around him he could see the bodies of his friends. This panicked the little hobbit, for he thought them dead, until his eyesight became clearer and he could see them breathing clearly. The last thing he noticed was that Lgeolas wasn't here and that they were fighting when he blacked out next to Merry. Feeling sick and cold from the Poison he snuggled down in hope of someone to rescue them…  
  
  
  
What do ya think? R+R 


	3. unaware of the danger

Tearing in two  
  
Authors note: this is NOT a slash, I dunno why u think it, but it's not. Aragorn and Legolas are just really good friends like in the books. Anyway on to the story…  
  
  
  
Legolas had not stopped travelling for ages and although his elfish talent for not tiring as easily as men, the Prince couldn't help but wonder why he was feeling so tired. Shaking it off, he carried on still following a barely visible trail. By nightfall, he came to the edge of the forest knowing not which way to go.  
  
"I wish Aragorn or Gimli, even Pippin where here at least," Legolas muttered to himself as he angrily kicked a stone nearby his foot. All around him seemed normal, on one side there was the forest he had just come out of, on the right and to his left, mountains and hill but in front of him, he could see the sky. But it was not like the sky should be. It was dark and screamed either in pain or terror. Legolas could guess one place, which lay in that direction, and he didn't want to go there out of all the places in middle-earth. Mordor…  
  
  
  
Aragorn struggled helplessly against the bonds tying his arms and legs tightly together. Besides him sat Sam and Boromir. All of the fellowship had woken now and had looked properly on their captors:  
  
They were pure black, quite tall, but thin and elegant so that they looked more like elves than orcs. However, they weren't elves, you could tell by their eyes. Piercing red, the kind, which looked like they could read your inner most secret thoughts anytime they liked.  
  
Boromir shuffled over to Aragorn and whispered in his ear, " Legolas is not here, nor did I see him fight, do you think he is safe?"  
  
Aragorn glanced wearily around, Legolas was not here, and Aragorn was more worried about Legolas' absence then him actually being here.  
  
"I do not know, I think he is safe, I hope the best for him," Aragorn whispered. One of the creatures noticed and harshly kicked Aragorn and Boromir in the ribs. It's kick was so powerful that the two men were pushed back a far way before stopping completely, Boromir groaned painfully but Aragorn refused to make any sound at all.  
  
Aragorn crawled back to where he sat originally and gave Sam a glance telling him that he was ok, Boromir scowled angrily and followed Aragorn, the 8 creatures watching them closely.  
  
Then suddenly one of them spoke, " Must…get…to…Mordor… time…running…out." The fellowship all tensed, Frodo felt his heart miss a beat… Mordor, his ring would be taken and given to Sauron himself.  
  
Sam breathed heavily daring not to move, but a question burned inside his head and he yearned to ask it, so slowly he leaned towards Aragorn and whispered in his lowest voice, "Mr Strider sir, what are these unnatural things, and what are they goin to do with us?"  
  
"Calm down Sam, hopefully we'll escape or Legolas will come with help, he knows how to travel across country, god knows he's lived longer than any of us to be caught of guard so easily," Aragorn replied with an encouraging smile.  
  
  
  
Legolas slept peacefully up high in a tree as he was used to by now, he was too tired to go on, even for an elf. But what he didn't know was that a few miles away a small army of Uruk-Hai where getting nearer by the minute.  
  
  
  
More reviews, need more reviews…… 


	4. Sick to the bone

[pic]Tearing in two  
  
Authors note: ok this story is going great, I just need some more reviews and wolahhh!!! I'll be happy and write some more, also I wanted to say thanx to all those ppl who have reviewed already, keep it up, people like Minka, Aeries aka legolasfan03, Marigold, Guardgiril 1 and IceAngel (). Thanx for your support!!!  
  
  
  
The Uruk-Hai, were not stupid. They could see the elf in the tree a mile off, a couple of them had scouted ahead to see if it was a trap, but reported back saying nothing seemed suspicious. They took no more time in being careful and sneaking up on the elf that was deep in slumber.  
  
Legolas was aware of an evil presence too late; a pair of rough hands dragging him from the high tree branches waked him. He became aware of about 100 or so voices below him, cheering and chanting remarks. Legolas knew this would be his only chance to escape from the hideous creatures below him. Kicking out and scoring a hit in the orc's chin, he scrambled up a little higher and jumped for the next tree, the Uruk were under his very feet, some jumping and some throwing stones and axes at him. He thanked the stars that none could hit him though the thick leaves and branches of the high canopy. Uruk-Hai were faster on flat land than in trees Legolas knew for certain, however eventually if he didn't do something different soon, they would catch him. So, jumping down from an old oak tree, Legolas ran for his life, dodging trees, rocks and the unlimited weapons flying from the Uruk's direction.  
  
Legolas noticed he was running away from the direction of his travel route, swiftly he looked behind him, the Uruk-Hai were not far behind, but maybe he could hide from their view and run past them when they were off guard. He threw himself into a thorn bush and crawled through it, reaching the other side, he sighed and bent backwards putting all his weight on his hands. He spared a small smile, before silently slipping around the gang of Uruk-Hai.  
  
  
  
Another night of darkness seemed no different to Merry, he had woken up to find himself extremely cold and sick, more so than the others. Once during the night, Aragorn had had a chance to examine Merry's condition and had declared that Merry was suffering from the poison still and that it had to be treated soon or he would die.  
  
The fellowship had a number of times complained to the beings (which they had found out had been given the name Dylags) about their friend's condition, but all they did was ignore them and hiss at each other for a while. Coughing slightly woke Pippin and he immediately asked,  
  
"Merry, how are you faring?"  
  
"I'm fine Pippin, shouldn't you be sleeping? You need all the energy you can get if we want to escape," Merry replied, ignoring the sharp pains runt through his head.  
  
Pippin smiled slightly," I've had enough sleep already, it's you I'm worried about, you are the sick one after all."  
  
"Shut it!" one of the Dylags croaked warily at the two hobbits. They froze for a moment, fearing a harsh kick or punch. But none came, the Dylags were excited and in a good mood. Gimli took this for granted and tried to break his bonds on his hands but with no success. Frodo, who had not spoken in all the time they were caught was deep in thought- there is no hope, Gandalf dead and Legolas missing, Merry near death and the rest of us captured and tied up like cattle. Sauruman has his evil creatures protecting him, the Uruk-Hai and the Dylags; the ring will fall into darkness. And with that a single silver tear rolled down Frodo's filthy check.  
  
  
  
Legolas was beginning to think his idea was not going very well. Some of the Uruk-Hai had stayed back encase the elf had managed to return. Legolas had become cocky; he turned his head so he could see the confused orcs. His face widened in a smiled before banging head first into a huge Uruk-Hai. It laughed and sprayed its Saliva over the elf's face as it brought its club down hard onto Legolas' head, and he knew eternal darkness  
  
  
  
So what do ya think? What is gonna happen to Merry and Legolas and everyone!!!! Review to continue 


	5. To escape or not to escape?

Tearing in two  
  
Authors Note: well it's my school holidays so I can write as much as I want without worrying about my homework. Anywayz onto the story.  
  
  
  
Sunlight crept over the horizon, alerting the Dylags at once. They screeched orders for the fellowship to wake up and get ready for a long days travel. Groaning angrily, Sam snapped his eyes open, took one glance at Frodo, who still hadn't said or eaten much, and rubbed the dust from his eyes. Boromir and Aragorn were already up, eyeing the Dylags suspiciously. After the Dylags had eaten some raw meat (which Sam thought was some kind of deer) they made all the fellowship get up. The creatures cut the bonds on their legs and arranged them into a line. Merry hunched his shoulders over so that they were level with his head to stop himself from being sick. The Dylags had one picked one prisoner each to tend to and Merry's one smirked evilly. "Get moving or I'll. make you. sick. until you're. so empty you're. just skin. and. bones!" Merry flinched at this and stepped forward but with a great pain in every step. One mile lead to another and soon, even Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli were out of breath. The hobbits laboured on, savouring every rest they got (which wasn't much). Finally, after about half a day of marching, Merry gave up. He fell face first onto the hard soil. Growling, the Dylag stopped and pulled Merry up by his hair. Standing him on his feet, Merry wobbled for a moment fighting with the unconsciousness that was threatening to overtake him. "This one. doesn't. look. too well," one Dylag said poking Merry, and with that he lifted the hobbit up and flung him over his shoulder. Trying not to be sick, Merry stole a look at Pippin and then fell into a world of painful sleep.  
  
Legolas was also in a painful sleep, though he had a confusing dream: He was running in a grey mist, evil laughing all around him. Suddenly he turned and saw all the fellowship except for Gandalf. They all looked nearly dead, defiantly tired and calling Legolas' name. In a panic he moved to help the nearest, but was held back by the creature he had killed a little while back. Struggling wildly, Legolas tried to brake free, but found he just made it worse. He noticed that now other creatures of the same type were standing over each member of the fellowship, showing their fangs and nipping their prisoner's skin. Then it all went dark, and it was Legolas alone, though he could hear hobbit, dwarf and men screams floating in the thick air. Gandalf appeared and Legolas jumped back in shock before finally embracing his long lost friend. The old wizard hadn't changed, as he got right down to business, "Legolas," he began, "Aragorn and the others are nearing Mordor, if you don't help them soon, and it'll be too late." "But how am I to do that, for they are far away and I have forgotten what has happened," Legolas replied "Legolas you are now in the hands of the Uruk-Hai, escape them, and help the others," Gandalf ordered and before Legolas could say anything he had gone.  
  
The elven prince jolted up, waking from the realistic dream. Gandalf was right; he had been captured by the orcs. Slowly, as not to bring any attention to himself, he rose. Legolas noticed that his hands and feet were tied together tightly. His head pounded and his elven sight was not as sharp as it should've been. Knowing what he had to do, Legolas reached down into his boot for a secret knife, limited by the use of his hands, he finally managed to grab hold of one. Fumbling with the handle, Legolas first cut the bonds on his legs, only when he could feel the blood returning to his feet, did he start on his hands. Legolas leant slightly forward so his long hair fell over his face; it hid his hands so he could work on them without the orcs noticing. "It's dark, good for escaping," noted Legolas, crouching in a catlike position now that his bonds had been cut. Gazing around, he mentally planned out his escape route. "This would not be easy," he thought.  
  
  
  
During the night, Merry was violently sick, he had been working up a fever and now was sweating and shivering uncontrollably. One of the Dylags had been watching the little hobbit suffer and decided to consult the others about it. "Listen, this...hobbit is.sick.could die.what do.we.do?" The other Dylags considered the options greatly: Let him die, try to heal him, make him carry on with extra food and water or let one of the prisoners try to heal him. The decided on the last option as they thought it amusing and easier on them. One Dylag picked up the hallucinating Merry, whilst another untied Aragorn's bounds and forced him up. The other members of the fellowship all strained to see what was happening. Aragorn understood at once, and rushed over to the form of Merry. The hobbit began gasping words and trying to grab the rangers tatty clothes. "Hush, Merry, save your strength, you don't want to go worry the others now do you?" Aragorn assured, trying to calm Merry and himself down. Delving into his bag that the Dyalgs had given him to use for Merry, Aragorn pulled out some Athalas (kingsfoil) and pulled up Merry's shirt to find where the Dylag had bitten him. He was nearly sick; he would've been if he had anything to bring up. The hobbits chest was patterned with angry blue and black thick veins, all trailing to the deep infected wound. Wincing, he applied the herb and Merry cried out in pure pain. "Merry!" The hobbits blurted out, though the Dylags quieted them down. Boromir, who was close to Merry and Aragorn, watched nervously, every once and a while, muttering soft words to Merry. "Aragorn, we must escape, or everything will be in vain." Boromir explained as quick he could. The ranger looked up briefly, "I know that Boromir, but we will not be able to take out all these Dylags on our own, I could slay one so could you and Gimli but I doubt very much that the hobbits could, especially with Merry sick." "Well at least try, for the hobbits sake, you are untied, untie me and I will hold them off for as long as possible," Boromir suggested. "And Merry? How will he survive?" Aragorn protested. Boromir looked at the hobbit, and then at the others, "Sam knows of herbs and medicines, he can keep Merry alive until you return with help. Find Legolas if he is still alive and come back with the men of Gondor, I would think we are not far from there." "You've had this all planned my friend?" Aragorn smiled, the other man gave a knowing wink then threw himself into the clearing, the Dylags screeched and leapt after the man, giving Aragorn enough time to pat Merry on the head and flee into the trees. Boromir's lips parted in relief as he spied his friend slip away, then he knew a drowning darkness  
  
Arg what will happen to Merry, Legolas and Aragorn and how will the rest of the fellowship survive?? 


	6. Recaptured!

Tearing into Two  
  
Authors note: Well I didn't get a lot of reviews for my last chapter which I thought was good for my standards ( oh well review please and I'll keep on writing this story.  
  
"OK after three. One. Two. Three!" and with that Legolas threw himself into the cover of the trees. He rolled a few times then came to a stop. Slowly but quietly he rose pulling bits of twigs out of his hair. Loud growls and yells told Legolas, they had found out about his disappearance. Wasting no time, the elf ran for his life, dodging awkward shaped branches and hidden rocks. After what seemed like an hour he stopped for breath. He noticed sweat and instantly became alarmed, "elves do not sweat normally" Legolas thought, he recalled only one other time where he ran so much he started to sweat. It was when he was back at his home in Mirkwood and he had gone out for a ride, when a spider had knocked him off his horse and killed it, so he ran all the way back to his home (for he was only a child to elves) and it took him half a day non-stop running. His panting came in short breaths, and finally it grew silent. Tired as he was, Legolas decided to carry on looking for the rest of the fellowship. So he walked at a steady pace, every now and again hearing the faint voices of orcs. The moon was high and full, but it did not seem welcoming to the elf. He stared at it quizzically-somehow it was different, he wasn't sure how, but it was. Then suddenly a great shadow burst through the trees, nearly knocking Legolas over, he crouched protectively but found that it was a large tatty crow. He backed away from it nervously, 'where there were crows there was trouble' as his father would always say. Sure enough the crow started to cry, piercing the dull air with its sharp sound. Then a few more noises could be heard- voices and rustlings in the trees. Legolas spun to find to his dismay a score of orcs clambering through the forest. "It's the elf!" an orc yelled, "Get 'im!" The others charged at Legolas. Legolas sighed as he snapped back into combat mode; he spun between two orcs, and then ducked when they ran at him, leaving two orcs temporarily down. Next he worked on the smaller orcs that was faster than the others, it dodged a firm blow by Legolas and tripped him up but Legolas was up and with not a moments rest he kicked the orc a few paces back. He studied the situation, he was against 10 orcs with weapons and he had none. A new orc had scratched him across the face now and he flinched in pain at the sudden attack. A next orcs came up behind and jumped onto Legolas' back, he fell face first into the dirt. Struggling, Legolas desperately called for Aragorn, though knowing deep in his heart that the ranger was proberly dead or leagues away from here. The largest orc grabbed a handful f Legolas' hair and roughly pulled it so his head would rise up higher, "You will learn ELF! That running away don't get ya that far in an orc camp. Grambug, bind this stupid elf so that it cant get away and check all its clothing so that it don't use whatever it used to escape again. Got that!" The orc named Grambug nodded furiously and hurried over to Legolas, Legolas strained to see what the orc was going to do, but he didn't even get a chance to call out, before the orc brought down his sword hilt on Legolas' head.  
  
Aragorn's cloak served him well in the situation he was in, it covered him s that nothing would be able to see him unless he was at a very close distance. He realised that he would never be able to find his way to the closest town in the dark but he had to make a fair distance between him and the Dylags. He had brought no food or water except for a little lembas he had secured in his pocket whilst treating Merry. His mind wandered to Legolas, the last thing he had said to the elf was 'Please Legolas, if there is something wrong tell me, I want to help you', he shook his head, "If I went after him, we would've at least all been together, no I don't know whether he's dead or alive.  
  
The dark orb Palantiri, swirled as Sauruman looked inside it, "Ahhh so the elf has met my welcoming party. Though I do not take kindly to out little escaping ranger, I will see he meets the same fate." The wizard murmured to himself.  
  
The fellowship looked on as the Dylags, dragged Boromir back to the camp. Gimli shouted insults and every curse he could think of while the hobbits sat dumbfounded. The tied him securely to a tree and landed a few kicks in his stomach for good measure. The man of Gondor woke after the last kick was dealt, trying to kneel over in pain. He coughed and looked up, his eyesight was blurred and his body felt like it was on fire. "You.human."It snarled inches from Boromir's face, "Where.is the.other.you helped.it.escape...You pay!" Boromir winced at its words and had enough time to glance at Gimli, who was still raging, before the Dylag had pulled out a whip. Boromir looked horrified and began to thrash about madly, but he just couldn't break the bonds. As the Dylag advanced the hobbits cried out to stop and Boromir kicked the creature with his free foot. The Dylag hissed and brought the whip down onto Boromir's back. The man stifled a small cry that no one could hear. And it went on for 10 minutes and the forest was filled with the terrible sounds of torture.  
  
The orcs brought their escaper back to their camp. They all looked at the sleeping elf with hatred clear in their small dark eyes. "Why is this elf so special eh?"One orc said looking pulling at Legolas' hair. "I dunno, Farug, but the captain said we had to search it." "OK Grambug, an' can we play wit it?" Farug asked? Grambug shook his head, "nah, gotta search first, orders, are orders." First they pulled Legolas' tunic off and searched it, they found nothing, next they took his boots off and found two thin knives, "Ah gotta give these to the Captain," Grambug muttered, "Put that tunic back on that elf and the boots, we've found what we needed, then tie 'im up". They tied Legolas up and dumped him in a heap near the centre of the camp, so that orcs would be watching him constantly. Legolas' eyes were firmly shut, as if trying to keep the orcs out of his head; little did he know what was going to happen later on.  
  
Ohhhh what will happen to Legolas, how will the rest of the fellowship survive with the two men gone or hurt, and what has Sauruman got in store for Aragorn??? 


	7. A fatal mistake

Tearing in two  
  
Authors note: I am really pleased that people have reviewed this chapter, because at first I didn't have any reviews for chapter 6 but then I did. So thank you to ice angel and Isabella Ice angel-Hey I found the orcs kinda easy to write about, because I just base them on some of my friends.lol, though the names come easily for me. I actually don't really know why Legolas escaped so quickly because I was so into writing the chapter I didn't really know what I was writing! And I know Aragorn left Frodo, but he thought it for the best because Sam could look after Merry and Boromir and Gimli could protect the rest of them, he was going to go get help. Isabella- Hey thank you for reviewing.  
  
HaloGatamon and Nancing elf- Mwhahahahah! Evil cliffhangers are still to come, just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
  
So onto the next chapter!!!!  
  
It wasn't a good night. Great torrents of rain fell heavily onto the ranger and even his elven cloak, which had kept him warm and dry for the last 20 years was failing to do its job. He was dripping wet, head to toe with signs of a cold coming on. Mumbling and tripping, Aragorn still carried on, through the pitch black and soaked wood. He travelled quite far and thought it to be sunrise soon, though after going many miles and being weary from lack of sleep the ranger could travel no more and he tripped over a tree root and fell asleep in the mud.  
  
Light crept over the trees and Frodo's eyes flicked open instantly, he was damp and cold after the last night's storm. It did not help that he was angry, angry with one person in particular- Aragorn. "Why did he leave us? Why did he leave Merry to get sicker and for Boromir to get hurt and why did he leave me here with the ring unprotected? Was it just so he could escape? No, Aragorn wouldn't do that to us, I know he wouldn't do that...would he?" Frodo muttered. Sam, who was sleeping besides him shot up immediately, "Are you ok? Mr Frodo? Anything the matter?" Sam asked somewhat hopefully, he knew Frodo had said barely a whisper since they got caught. Frodo forced a small smile and shook his head reassuringly, "Everything is fine Sam, go back to sleep." Boromir had been awake for a while now, he found that he couldn't move without sharp pain searing down his back. He would've been sick if he had anything to bring up. He was glad to see that Aragorn wasn't back, Boromir was sure that he would get help and save them all, it had to be Aragorn, who else could do that, not him! He was for sure.  
  
"Wake up ya stupid elf!" a foul voice echoed through Legolas' mind, he paid no heed to it and carried on sleeping, "If ya gonna ignore me then you can 'ave this!" a slight pain ran through his face and groggily Legolas forced his eyes open. As his eyesight came to him he found that the orc from last night was standing in front of him, he could recall his name- Grambug, the one who had scratched his face the night before and who had binded him. Legolas gave a small growl of annoyance; he knew he hadn't the knives in his boot anymore. "The captain wants ya, says we aint allowed to play wit ya, well, yet anyway," Grambug laughed in a low growling tone. Legolas muttered something in elvish and Grambug's smile was wiped off his face- he didn't know what this elf was saying. "Speak normal elf! Or I'll bloody rip your throat out!" Grambug spat. Legolas calmly stared right into the small eyes of his enemy, "I thought you couldn't harm me, or are you going to disobey orders?" he smiled defiantly, "this orc isn't going to get to me," he told himself. Grambug went a bright red and slapped the elf with all his strength, so that his nails cut the prince's cheek. Legolas flinched but held his posture and stared back with dark, warning eyes, a bruise already marring his soft face. The orcs brought him over to the captain, who was chewing a bone thoughtfully. "The elf captain," Grambug pronounced as Legolas was in front of the captain. The captain, also known as Hurak placed the bone underneath Legolas' chin and pushed the elf's head up, "This elf has been hurt, who did it!" he cried, Grambug shuffled nervously, "I did cap' in. It said low things bout ya and the master." Hurak turned to Grambug with warning glinting in his eyes, "I'll let ya go on this one, but next time I'll have ya guts! Now get outta it!" and with that Hurak threw the bone at the retreating orc. "Now my little elf, your gonna tell me something." Legolas thought that the orc had no right to call him little for he was older than the orcs by a few thousand years, "I would never tell you anything!" he spat back. The orc didn't seem surprised and carried on, "ya will tell me now, or tell Sauruman when we get back. How is it you escaped the Dylags?" Legolas' face frowned in confusion, "I know not of Dylags, though if I did I wouldn't speak with you about it," Legolas answered, watching carefully the orc now walking towards him, "very well elf, its your choice but be warned ya not gonna be so cocky soon, when my boys are through wit ya!" he laughed and turned away, while Legolas was brought back to where he had woken, Grambug sitting and waiting for the signal to approach the elf.  
  
The sun was what woke the ranger from his much-needed sleep. He groaned as he realised what he was laying in, the mud had dried and he found it hard to get up. Picking leaves, mud and sticks out of his hair, Aragorn scanned the area in search of a stream where he could wash his cloak and clothes. He spied a clearing up ahead and began in that direction. He trod carefully, nearly as quiet as an elf and came into view of a small stream, sighing in relief he ran over to the stream and used his hands as a cup to drink- he was thirsty beyond belief. Next he took off his cloak and washed it in the stream, he decided not to wash his clothes for he had no time for them to dry. So he hung the cloak up and sat for a minute trying to figure out a route. Time went by quickly and the cloak was damp before Aragorn finally stood up. He moved to grab the cloak when he heard a rustling sound, thinking it a rabbit he ignored it, but when he heard faint voices he froze, he could see a couple of black figures emerging through the trees, "Orcs he muttered to himself and he instinctively climbed a tree and used the leaves as a effective cover. The orcs came into the clearing and sniffed about, "eh, can you smell that?" one said. "Yeah, smells like man, hey look over there," the other orcs pointed to a low tree branch which held Aragorn's cloak. Aragorn silently cursed himself for leaving his cloak behind and waited in dread for what was going to happen. The orcs approached the cloak and lifted it up, "This is wet, someone was here not long ago, the scent is still fresh," the first orc said looking around the area for someone hiding, his eyes swept over the tree where Aragorn was crouched and he sucked in a short breath. "So why did he leave his cloak behind?" another smaller orc asked. "Cos he heard us coming and ran, we find 'im, bring 'im back and see what the captain has to say bout it," The first orc answered, "Go scout ahead, see what you can find of this man, I'll stay round here encase he comes back. You," he said pointing at a remaining orc, "you go back to the camp and make 'em come here we can set up camp here for da night." The remaining orc hurried off and the other one sniffed around for any signs of a man. It soon became night and Aragorn was still hidden in the tree, more orcs had arrived and had begun to realise that the man was still around the site. He gulped; he had to go down sooner or later. He looked around desperately for an escape and found a small cave to the back of the camp, he could get down and just about make it there without any fuss, but that's when he saw it- a tall figure stood out, it had long blonde hair and green clothes on, it was surrounded by orcs and had his hands tied behind his back tightly. "Legolas?" Aragorn whispered, half in relief, half in sorrow. He sighed and fell back into the trees branches; he couldn't leave a friend alone with orcs, especially an elf. "Captain, Captain! We found this cloak ere and the human that it belongs to is around ere hiding don't know where though, what shall we do?" an orc reported. The captain took the cloak and sniffed it, Legolas (who was held near the captain) looked at the cloak, he knew the cloak, and it was Aragorn's. He looked wildly around and struggled to get out of the hands of the orcs. " Whats up with that elf!" The captain yelled. The smart orc from before slouched up and took a look at the elf then the cloak, then he smirked triumphantly, "This elf knows who's cloak this is, and if I'd be right in guessing that they would be friends?" Legolas stopped struggling and stared at the smiling orc, "How could I be so stupid as to let them realise I know the owner of this cloak," He thought bitterly. In one swift movement, Hurak and pinned Legolas on the floor and had a knife at his throat. "Ok!" he shouted to the air, "Come out or ya little elf friend will get what comin to 'im" Aragorn was torn on what to do, come out and don't get Legolas, or don't go out and get Legolas killed right there. Hurak tightened his hold on Legolas' throat and the knife began to dig into his skin, he placed his other hand over the elf's mouth so that he couldn't say anything. Legolas gave a muffled scream as he felt the jagged knife cut his skin slightly. Then just as he thought Hurak was going to finish him a figure dropped out of the trees, he closed his eyes in despair as Aragorn was attacked and knocked unconscious  
  
OK so review and tell me what you think about it I so want to know.. 


	8. A sense of dread

Tearing in two  
  
Author's note: I am so pleased to have 6 reviews in the matter of 12 hours for my last chapter, and I'm hoping more people will decide to review again. You don't know how happy I am for all these people to read my story, though may I remind some of you, I am quite young and am not a professional writer like some on this site, I do not write seriously, only when I feel like writing and I appreciate your advise but I am happy with my stories as they are, though I will take in one piece of advise and make the story a little less 'fast pace' and include more detail (Though that never has been my strong point)  
  
And I would like to thank Angelelf especially for all her support and other thanks to Gatoamon, Isabella, Sarah, Siah and all the others.  
  
Light became darkness, hot became cold, loud became quiet and Boromir was drifting in between them. Pippin, who had been distraught by Merry's and Boromir's state and Aragorn leaving, had not stopped crying out at the Dylags to help Merry, he had not slept and Gimli (who was next to him) could not calm him down. The Dylags were starting to get annoyed with him, so one of them gagged him. When the rest of the fellowship was made to stand up for the long weary trek ahead, two Dylags had to carry Boromir and Merry. Pippin sent out a muffled cry of protest as his cousin's body was thrown over the creature's shoulder.  
  
They made their way through a marshland- a wide green area with deep swirling pools of murky mud and water, flies buzzing about and a few trees being pulled under by the thin layered sand. Every once in a while a hobbit disappeared under the thick freezing water that surrounded them. Frodo had been lucky and had not fallen in as much as the others, his light slender frame aiding him in crossing the marsh unaffected. Sam was shivering, his hair dripping wet from going under the marsh too much. "M-Mr Frodo," he spluttered rubbing his arms against his body in hope of finding a warm sanctuary, "I-it's s-s-so cold, I c-can't f-f-eel my toes." Frodo looked over with bags hanging under his pale blue eyes, "Nor I Sam, we have to keep going, for Merry's sake." Sam spared a moment to observe Merry, "And w-w-what happened t-to S-Strider? Why did h-h-he leave u-us?" Sam tried to miss a deep dip in the path but failed miserably and he found himself choking in water, a pair of hands dragged him up and he blinked to stop his sore eyes stinging, "I don't know why Aragorn left us, but I shouldn't worry about it, he's gone and we must worry about what will happen to the others." Frodo replied in somewhat of a whisper. Sam nodded as his lips and teeth defied him of staying still and the sound of chattering was heard throughout the fellowship.  
  
Legolas was left for a moment, as the orcs crowded around the form of Aragorn. The elf was stunned, all his emotions flooded back to him and he had a deep sense of guilt and fear towards his friend. Even if he had wanted to escape, he had not the will and strength to do it. He could hear Aragorn's groans of coming back into reality and instantly felt worse, he wanted to call out his friend's name, but thought the better of it. As the orcs cleared from view, a bound forlorn figure was seen.  
  
Slouched against the earth, Aragorn was breathing hard, trying to rid himself of the intense headache, which plagued him. He looked over to Legolas- his grey eyes meeting with Legolas' crystal blue ones and to Legolas' surprise he smiled as best he could before turning his reluctant attention to the orcs dragging him up. Hurak brought his scarred deformed face down to Aragorn's level, breathing in the scent of earth and rain on the captured human. A sense of surprise and dread washed through the orc, "this human's eyes show no fear," he thought for a split second, "and 'e shows pure hatred, never had such a bold 'un before," the orc broke out into an ugly smile, tracing Aragorn's face with his long rotten fingernail- he didn't flinch or move so much as a muscle. Hurak withdrew his hand in anger, "Why don't ya flinch, damn you!" in a sudden second Aragorn's face whipped round with a claw mark marring his face, Hurak stood bent his right arm hanging in the air, Aragorn showed no emotion and brought his head back, as it came into view Legolas gasped at the deep gashes on his right check, going right up to his eye.  
  
"Why don't you fear me!?!" Hurak roared striking Aragorn again in more of a desperate action to get an answer, still Aragorn lifted his head up as if nothing had happened, though another line of gashes marked his face. Again and again Hurak tried, and again and again Aragorn had not replied or even flinched. If all the orcs were not around the two already, they were now. Hurak-seeing his soldiers jeering at his frustration, got even more furious, using all his strength, he punched Aragorn Square in the middle. As an automatic reaction, Aragorn doubled over and then fell to the ground as Hurak delivered a blow to his back.  
  
Feeling the earth beneath him, reminded the ranger to get up. He sprang up as best he could with bound hands, however as soon as he rose he found himself being dealt another hit, stumbling backwards his vision went blurry and he found it hard to maintain his balance and posture. Another painful surge flowed through his body, its source being near his left eye. And then a last one, the most painful yet. Its feeling- a sharp piercing pain, which makes your pulse go faster and your head pound with dizziness. He dropped to his knees, and looking down, a pool of red formed under his knees. A faint cry, Aragorn knew only as Legolas and then he knew nothing else.  
  
Legolas looked on in horror, Aragorn falling, with one of HIS arrows that the orcs had taken embedded in his shoulder. He felt sick as Aragorn fell lifeless to the floor. At first, he panicked for the man's life, but seeing that Aragorn was still breathing only released a little of the tension. Reduced to silent cries, Legolas felt himself being pulled back by the hair into the insides of a hollow tree. "Ya stay there elf and don't make a sound," the orc that had pulled Legolas into the tree was Grambug. Legolas gulped but forced his body and face not to react to his nervousness and slight fear. He gracefully lowered himself to the ground, so that his back was meeting the wall of the hollowed out tree and stared blankly at the orc- the scene with Aragorn and the arrow still rolling through his mind. The orc crouched in front of Legolas, a strange look of curiosity showed on his scabbed black face. "Why do you stare at me so?" Legolas murmured in Qyenya. The orc's calm face twisted in disgust at the use of the language, "Don't ya go using that language round 'ere! Or you'll get ya tongue cut off!" Grambug threatened raising his hand up in a warning. Legolas didn't flinch. "Now what were ya sayin in that cursed language?" Grambug demanded, pulling out a short jagged knife, which held no shine from the blood that had crusted around the blade. Immediately Legolas withdrew, trying to back away further into the tree. Grambug smiled, knowing he was in control. He mocking brought it down carefully to where Hurak had cut a small line on his neck. Legolas flashed a look of warning, but Grambug ignored it and smiled wider. "Now little elf, you got away last time but not now, did you really think you could get away from me? I always get what I wants," Grambug hissed into Legolas' right pointed ear. Legolas shuddered, as Grambug got nearer, his breath causing Legolas to feel nauseas. As Legolas tried to back away, Grambug's hand swiftly shot up to Legolas' neck, his tight-clawed hand slowly clamping down, slowly suffocating the elf. Legolas' eyes flicked as wide as they could and he began to struggle, though from lack of air, his movements were slow and tiresome. Grambug drew in all the pain, fear and sadness the elf was feeling and it satisfied him, so just as Legolas was about to drift into the healing world of unconsciousness, Grambug let go of him and he sank to the floor gasping for the air he was now granted to get. Grambug pointed his small dagger at the elf, moving it slightly, "that's just the beginning elf," he declared, "You'll soon see that you've been living the high life so far." And as to make a point, the orc carved a small rune into his bruised face, then left chuckling madly to himself. Legolas sat slightly humming to calm his nerves, he tried in vain to rest, though the din outside and the fact that Aragorn was outside kept him awake, but far from alert.  
  
Now for the thankyous!!!!! Dparis- Yes 'plonk' is a very usefully word, I hope you keep reading because there might be more words like that scattered around. Darkcrystal- Well thanks for taking so much interest in my story, I'll be posting as soon as I can. ( Invaderzoester and Laleanen- Thanks for your reviews!!!!!! Keep it up please HaloGotomon- I am the queen of Cliffhangers!!!!!!!!!!!! No I'm pretty rubbish at them, just keep reviewing. Sarah and nimoe32- Thanks for your support!!!!! Isabella- you have been reviewing for a while and I've seen you around ff.n so I'm giving you an honoury thank you!!!! For your support and for sticking with my story! 


	9. A sign of hope

Tearing in two Author's note- well yes am very pleased with last chapter and I wont make you read a long boring note so thanx to all you who have read and reviewed and all you who have just read. On to the story!!!! Gatoamon, Isabella, Sarah, Siah and all the others thank you to you! Note-I am sorry I haven't written in a while, it would've been quicker but I went to France for a week or so.  
  
  
  
Aragorn wrestled with the urge to delve deeper into the pits of unconsciousness, he could make out faint noises and pains, but had no energy to react to them. He was though aware of how cold it was, like black ice, slowly numbing your toes, and then going upwards freezing every limb.  
  
Legolas watched with a heavy feeling in his heart. The day broke and the elf's hope grew thinner by every passing minute. One part of him thought it was a good idea to escape, for he was pretty sure he could if he really wanted to, he figured that Hurak knew that the prisoner was his friend and that he wouldn't leave without him. Legolas sighed bitterly, Hurak was right. During the night, Legolas had fallen asleep and his hair had fallen round his face covering it from view, now, as he had been woken by the din outside, he had not dared to move encase a passing orc had noticed, so he slowly brought his bound hands up to his face, and pulled his hair back best he could, then he traced his features on his face, he could feel bruises and cuts replacing his normal smooth soft skin.  
  
'Oi! Get up ya lazy elf, time to get a move on!' a rough voice barked just outside the tree. Slowly Legolas rose and straightened himself as he left the tree. Most orcs were not as tall as him, and it gave Legolas a little confidence. He was give a few second to survey the camp before the orc poked him in the back with a badly made spear.  
  
  
  
Pippin walked behind Gimli, but in front of a Dylag, his face was mucky except for the thin lines down his face where his tears had cleaned. He felt ashamed to be crying all most non-stop, but Merry had looked in so much pain, and he could do nothing to help, Boromir too was hurt and Aragorn left. He found himself wondering about the first time he met Strider, he seemed so brave and strong, but why did he leave without the others and especially Frodo? Shaking his head of the mind-numbing thoughts he tried to occupy himself by counting the dashes in Gimli's helmet, he got to 15 and stopped- the Dylags had stopped and now where rounding the fellowship up for a break. Pippin didn't know how tired he was until he cast himself down on the ground and looked at everyone else.  
  
'Achoo!' Sam sneezed for the 5th time in half an hour. He tried wiping his nose, but ended up just dirtying his face more. Frodo couldn't help but find it amusing. Sam sniffed and exhaled loudly through his nose, 'Mr Frodo, I think I may have caught a cold,' he muffled.  
  
'I can see that Sam, here have this it'll help you get better,' Frodo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small amount of crumbled soggy lembas, 'it's a bit wet from the marshes but I guess it will taste the same' Sam shook his head vigorously, 'no sir I cannot take this, and it's yours, besides I'm feeling much- achoo!'  
  
Frodo placed the crumbs on Sam's lap and turned away so Sam could not give the precious elvish food back, he did not have to eat as much as Sam.  
  
The day ended with a thick layer of mist swirling around the orc camp, it felt like it was choking Legolas as he finally was made to stop running, even for an elf the distance they covered was pretty difficult, especially for one who hadn't had much sleep food or pretty much anything worth living for. That is except for the fact he knew that Aragorn was alive and maybe the others, though a black cloud formed in his mind when thinking of them. 'Most likely dead,' he thought with an almost defeated sigh. Just as he thought he would retreat into the world of blackness, he spied a figure among the trees. It was tall and moved gracefully, and gave of what looked like a white shining light, but it seemed to Legolas that the orcs couldn't see it. The figure moved closer, but didn't break through the line of trees surrounding the camp; the mist swirled silently around it. Then Legolas heard a voice in his head: 'Legolas Greenleaf, what has become of you? I asked you to save the others and here you are bound up like a wild animal, I would've thought the Prince of Mirkwood would be more resourceful than this.' The voice in Legolas' head ended with a small chuckle, the elf knew who the voice belonged to and now could name the mysterious figure lurking in the trees, 'Gandalf!' he cried out in his head, jerking softly with delight. 'Yes tis I Gandalf the White, I ask you not to make a scene my young prince and listen to me carefully.' Legolas nodded slightly showing that he understood. 'You need to get Aragorn out of this camp, without harming him, the others are still in danger and are nearing death with every passing second.' Legolas listened and tried to work out the somewhat cryptic code that Gandalf usually talked in. Gandalf went through slowly the plan that Legolas would use to escape. The elf prince listened carefully, his strength and bravery creeping back to him. The night drew on and Legolas waiting in anticipation for what was going to happen.  
  
  
  
Well tell me what you think and I'll write more, sooner this time for I am on a school break!!!! Hurrah! 


	10. Escaping through flame and desperation

Tearing In Two  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't updated as soon as I had promised, but I had a few problems, like computer problems and my great granddad has just recently died so I gave a little time to recover. Anyway thank you all for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The dark blanked sky was unusually clear and light, which rose Legolas' spirits. He kept thinking how this was his chance to help Aragorn, and the others, though the recent events had knocked his confidence and pride, making him more nervous than he had ever been before.  
  
Waiting in anticipation and fear, Legolas tried to take his mind off things by thinking of little things which made him laugh, like the time Gimli had tried to cross the river and slipped falling into the strong currented water, and it took both Boromir and Aragorn to get him out, and another time when the four hobbits had shown the rest of the fellowship a local hobbit game, using sticks, stones and a grid which was drawn in the earth, and Boromir had secretly stayed up all night so he could master it and beat Aragorn at it the next time they played. He chuckled at the fond memories and then went on to trying to name everyone he had ever met, he had reached his old childhood friend Endiliel who was number 120 when a familiar voice entered his head,  
  
"Legolas, it is time, you remember what to do don't you?"  
  
"Yes Gandalf, I do," Legolas replied firmly, shifting his position, so he could move better and quicker if need be. Taking a deep breath Legolas stood up silently and began the plan  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A great tower, beckoned over them, like a man would do over a mouse. It was a shiny pitch-black colour, surrounded by nothing but wasteland, and the sky was a dangerous red and purple mix.  
  
"The pure essence of evil," Boromir muttered, looking up in horror. Gimli, for once was speechless, letting his eyes wander across the dismal wasteland and enticing surface of the tower. The hobbits filed in behind him, Frodo struggling at the back.  
  
"They must not get the ring, its mine! I have to destroy it," Frodo's head screamed at him. Desperately searching for some form of escape, he found nothing except for a large stick to the side of the dusty path. He waited until he was just about to pass the object.  
  
Sam watched Frodo collapse and was immediately worried for his master's safety, he tried to reach him but to no avail as his guarding Dylag held him roughly back, piercing Sam's skin with his talon like nails. He did not want to watch the Dylag moving over to Frodo's still form, but somehow he could not take his gaze off of the sight.  
  
Frodo felt the dark presence over his body, as the Dylag dragged the hobbit up; Frodo snatched up the stick and forced the pointed end into the creature's chest. It let go of Frodo with a screech, and stood wobbling a bit and then crashed to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Boromir was shocked at this, but put Frodo's plan into action, he kicked the dumb-founded Dylag that was guarding him and cursed slightly at the discomfort of the sudden movement, for his back was still in pain from the torture earlier on. He swiftly grabbed the knife in the Dylag's sheath and elbowed the Dylag to keep him down, and then in one quick movement he cut its throat, the body, immediately melting away into nothing.  
  
Two Dylags were down, and the remaining five hissed in anger. The one with Merry muttered something in the black speech and laid down his unconscious hostage, then joined another Dylag in trying to keep Gimli under-control. The dwarf had started trying to head but everything that got in his way. Boromir sank to the floor in utter exhaustion, though not totally giving up yet, he placed the Dylag's dagger between his knees and began to cut his bonds, he mentally assessed the small and most likely useless battle, Frodo had leapt up with new found energy attacking the Dylag holding Sam with his stick still in his hand, Gimli had two of the foul beings upon him, but knowing the dwarf he would not give up so easily, Merry was safe for now, it was Pippin he was worried about, the youngest hobbit was struggled in vain to escape the Dylag.  
  
Finally braking the ropes around his wrists, Boromir staggered up and threw the dagger at the Dylag holding Pippin, it scored a hit but not a deadly one and the Dylag, now in a furious fit of rage charged at Boromir, they both landed in a heap on the floor. Pippin cried in fear and the Dylag gained control of Boromir and punched him square in the jaw.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXX  
  
(Shall I stop now? Noooooooo)  
  
Gandalf crept round to the other side of the camp and used his staff to see alight to a pile of wood the orcs were using for the fire, at first the fire spread slowly, but after a while it grew out of control, as if Gandalf was willing it to do so. Legolas was relatively unnoticed, only one orc was watching him.Grambug  
  
Legolas wearily studied Grambug; he hated this orc more than anything he had ever hated before. The orc seemed undaunted by the elf's mobility and flash of warning in his eyes.  
  
"I told ya I'd get ya, din' I?" Grambug taunted while fingering his dagger thoughtfully, "n' now, I can keep that promise, yes I can and ya'll wish ya neva been born!"  
  
The orc charged at Legolas, the elf thought quickly, dropping to the floor and kicking the orc in the knees. Grambug stumbled but kept his feet, retreating back a few steps, he observed his opponent carefully.  
  
"Ya never gonna escape, u'know that?" Grambug hissed, trying a new approach (for he was always better at out-smarting his enemies than fighting them head on).  
  
"I think you underestimate my abilities," Legolas replied, he was slightly shocked at the sound of his voice- he hadn't heard it out loud in a while.  
  
"You think ya can escape this camp unaided eh?" Grambug burst into a fit of insane laughter, "Ya don't stand a chance, and how about ya lil friend? Ya gonna try and escape with him too?!"  
  
Legolas took in a deep breath; his hands were curled tightly into balls making the rope around his wrists tighter,  
  
"I need to get this rope off somehow if I am to stand a chance against this foul creature," Legolas thought, "if only I can get that dagger Gambug has."  
  
The orcs had long ago noticed the fire and were now charging around in a panic, Gandalf was amid them, but amazingly they unnoticed him, as if he were not there. He picked up Aragorn and placed him over his shoulder then made his way out of the camp. Hurak raced in out of the orcs, yelling orders and striking down any who were trying to escape, the fire was forming a ring around the camp, blocking everyone in, there was a small exit but it was filling up with flame fast.  
  
Hurak noticed Gandalf moving towards the gap, with all his anger blinding him, he gave a yell and raced towards the wizard, Gandalf sensed the orc captain coming, holding tight onto his staff he spun around and pointed it to Hurak, the orc gave a pained cry as an invisible force threw him backwards, he landed on a pile of lit wood and fell, flames covering him and taking him to an early grave.  
  
Legolas panted heavily, the struggle with Grambug was over, he spared a look at the fallen body of the one thing he came to hate the most, his eyes still open and wide from the shock of Legolas springing up while he was down and choking him with the very rope he had used to bind the elf. Legolas made quick work of the rope and using the rest of his strength he pulled himself into a low tree branch and scanned the area for Gandalf, sure enough the wizard was there, waiting..  
  
OK now I'm not so happy about this chapter, I don't know why, just tell m what you think. 


	11. Creeping into Darkness

Tearing in two  
  
A/N- Thank you for all your support in reviewing and e-mailing! And please, if you read this story and review because it gives me confidence and ideas to write the next chapter, yet again I am sorry for not writing sooner, it's just there doesn't seem to be much time on my hands at the moment.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
'Roll, move, hit. Roll, move, hit!' Boromir thought to himself, his lessons as a child flooding back to his memory as a natural instinct. Obeying his head, Boromir rolled into a crouch, leapt up and punched the Dylag back.  
  
The creature stumbled back clumsily, but the very next second, the man of Gondor cried out as he was slammed into a sharp rock- the evil Dylag upon him. Loosing hope and strength, drained Boromir's courage and he thrashed weakly against the tight grip.  
  
The Dylag drew his gloved fist back for the final blow, Boromir closed his eyes. But the blow never came, slowly the man forced his reluctant eyes open, dreading a new trap, but as his eyes focused he saw Pippin standing above him, the dagger from the Dylag's back in his bound hands- the Dylag was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Blinking in surprise, Boromir hauled himself up. The hobbit was shaking with fear but smiled slightly, Boromir returned the smile and cut the smallest hobbit's bonds. The two looked around, 2 were left, Frodo and Sam had succeeded in slaying one of them and now it was Gimli's turn to strike one down. The dwarf used his anger to knock a Dylag down. The next moment, the dwarf held the dagger from the temporarily stunned Dylag's belt and finished him off cleanly. The last Dylag, stood between the dwarf and Frodo and Sam, it screeched so loud, that Pippin held his ears with his hands. With a sense of pride and bravery the fellowship had not felt in a while, they worked together to quickly put an end to the remaining Dylag.  
  
The fellowship stood for a long time, silently and stiffly, then all at once they collapsed to the ground laughing and sighing in relief. That is all except Pippin, joyful as he was, his mind automatically clicked back to Merry, who was laying face down in the dust, he scurried over, pulling the hobbit over and moving the bits of mud and dust out of his hair and face, he shook him gently hoping to wake his cousin but to no avail.  
  
"Merry," Pippin's hand shook as tears threatened to spill over the rim of his eyes. Still no movement, "MERRY!" Pippin screamed, desperately, the others suddenly turned round. Boromir's eyes drank in the scene before him; Merry was still and looked as cold as ice and Pippin was crouching next to him shaking violently and calling out his name, a soft gasp of despair left the man's lips, Frodo and Sam had already ran over, comforting Pippin and trying to wake the still hobbit up. Pippin had given up trying to hold his tears back, weeping freely into Frodo's cloak.  
  
"Gimli! Take the hobbits over there, I must see to Merry," Boromir called to the silent dwarf, Gimli nodded and softly told Sam and Frodo to move away so Boromir could help, then he gently scooped up Pippin and lead the three a fair distance away. Boromir grabbed the healing bag Aragorn had left and slowly strode up to the small figure; he took in a deep breath at the hobbit's small innocent pale face.  
  
"Merry, I'm so sorry, its all my fault, if I hadn't let Aragorn go then you may have still been alive," Boromir choked as he leant in to check if Merry's pulse had stopped as he had expected. He rested his hand on Merry's breast for quite some time, nothing happened, Boromir shook his head, out of all the things happening in middle-earth, this was the one thing he didn't want to happen.  
  
But as he was just about to recoil his hand, he felt a faint beat. The man's eyes grew wide,  
  
"He lives," stuttered Boromir, rummaging through the pack and pulling out the plant, which Aragorn had earlier named kingsfoil, if only he could remember how to use it like Aragorn! Slowly, Boromir cut the stem of the plant and squeezed it until some drops fell into the wound of Merry's. The hobbit, jolted for a second, Boromir sucked in a deep breath, was that meant to happen? His mind raced quickly, if he could save Merry how could he do it.then a small thought came into his head, he had to do it quickly for they were near the walls of Isengard and most likely orcs would be drawn near to the noise.  
  
"Sam!" he cried  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The first thought that entered Legolas' mind was to run, run far away from this place as he could, but then he spied Gandalf waiting patiently for him; on the floor besides him lay a man.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas breathed, the elf limped forward, running his hand through his matted hair.  
  
Gandalf studied the worried face of the elf prince,  
  
"If you're worried about Aragorn's safety, then you needn't be, he will be fine once he is treated."  
  
Legolas' head snapped up, "Can we help him now? I have to help him somehow, I wasn't there for him or the others when they needed me most and now at least I can help him." His voice was still rough and sore from not talking for a while. The wizard looked dismayed,  
  
"I'm afraid Aragorn will need experienced healing, the nearest from here would be the houses of healing, which lies in Gondor."  
  
Legolas opened his mouth in objection, but then closed it again- he wanted what was best for Aragorn. Gandalf took the unconscious Aragorn into his arms and whistled a short high-pitched sound. Seconds later a white blur shot through the trees, "Shadowfax," Gandalf introduced to Legolas briefly.  
  
Gandalf spent a few seconds praising Shadowfax when a new figure cantered through the cover of the trees, not so magnificent but it was nearly as swift. Legolas looked upon the two horses, one a dazzling white, strong and brave, the other one smaller in size, but what it lacking in size, it made up for speed and bravery, its pure bay coat shone dimly in the dull light.  
  
"That is Arod, he will carry you Legolas," Gandalf spoke quietly. Legolas nodded and mounted the horse, slightly uncomfortable from the saddle; he was unused to riding with a human device, it also piled onto his soreness from the bad treatment with the orcs.  
  
Gandalf rode with Aragorn in front of him, he held him securely and Shadowfax rode so smoothly it was hardly noticeable, Arod was behind, even the speedy horse could not match that of Shadowfax.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
As the wind died down and morning was nearing, Legolas studied the forms in front of him, Gandalf was a mystery and he was puzzled on how he had survived the fall with the Balrog, as his mind entered that thought he couldn't help but sigh, it was a tearful day which would be planted in his mind for the rest of his life in middle-earth. Aragorn was slouched in front of Gandalf, his head falling limply on his chest, he had not awoken yet and again Legolas feared for his friend's life.  
  
It was only at that point did Legolas think back to the fellowship, how could he forget! At that moment, as if on cue, Gandalf slowed his horse and dismounted, he reached for Aragorn and lay the man down, he was coughing. Legolas copied Gandalf's actions and rushed over to kneel by his friend's side.  
  
The ranger coughed for a bit and then slowly opened his eyes, at first a blur of colours blinded him, but as a few seconds swept by, two figures came into view.  
  
"Legolas! You're ok, thank the Valar," he gasped trying in vain to sit up, after Legolas smiled and spoke a few reassuring words. Aragorn smiled, and for the first time in a few weeks let himself relax for a moment, he let his eyes wander but they stopped dead in their tracks when he spied an old but strong man clad in white,  
  
"G-G-Gandalf," Aragorn stuttered in disbelief, "how is this possible, I saw you fall in Moria."  
  
Gandalf smiled, but it was clearly pained as he remembered the battle between himself and the Balrog. Legolas made a mental note of Gandalf's reaction and slowly went away, leaving the human and the wizard to further their knowledge of the past events, it somewhat struck Legolas as guilt for not being with the fellowship when they were caught, and now, as Aragorn was telling a detailed account of the beasts Legolas had only encountered once, the elf lowered his head in self defeat, how were the others ever going to forgive him for abandoning them, that is if he ever saw them again. How selfish could he be?  
  
The thought grew on Legolas' mind and he finally acted on it, quietly grabbing a bag half full of provisions (for there was only two and Aragorn needed the better half) and moved over to Arod.  
  
Noticing a small twig, he quickly wrote a message in elvish, it said:  
  
Dear Gandalf, I have to go, not only to redeem myself, but also to help the others who are in deadly peril. I ask you to stay with Aragorn and keep him safe and well, he has been through a lot, and I will send Arod back when I have reached a fair distance away.  
  
Legolas  
  
(Don't know if it turned out, but the letter was written in Qyenya and it said:  
  
Dear Gandalf, I have to go, not only to redeem myself, but also to help the others who are in deadly peril. I ask you to stay with Aragorn and keep him safe and well, he has been through a lot. I will send Arod back when I have reached a fair distance away.  
  
Legolas)  
  
And with that Legolas took a moment to admire his work, then mounted and quietly rode off into the wood, Gandalf and Aragorn were delved too far into their conversation to notice the elf's absence.  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Well as usual I would ask you to read and review.quickly!!! So I can get round to writing some more of this fab story! 


	12. So near, yet so far!

Tearing in Two  
  
A/N- I'm determined to write this as quick as possible in hope of keeping you readers out there happy, I'd just like to say thank you to Halo Gatomon (is that the right spelling?) for your support, and I'd like to say I'm a big fan of some of your fics- the call of vengeance is my favourite and the one before that ( oh! And the stories by Nimwen, Rhysenn, Ice Angel and Gatomon rule!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
As soon as Legolas was quite a distance away from Gandalf and Aragorn, he spurred Arod on. The horse showed amazing speed and agility, for moving through a wood was not an easy task for even the swiftest of horses. It wasn't a long time before the horse and elf passed the old orc camp, the smell of burnt flesh and orcs made Legolas physically sick, he pushed the horse on and they came across a narrow road which was cleared.  
  
"Unusual," Legolas muttered, slowing to a trot. A few minutes went by an nothing happened, he began to feel slightly uneasy, the path wound round a sharp corner, Legolas took a deep breath- he was so jumpy lately, it must have been a side-effect from the foul hospitality of those dratted orcs.  
  
Making a mutual decision with the horse, they sped up to the maximum, skidding round the corner and down the long path, Legolas hadn't rode that fast in a long time, but it felt good to fell the wind blowing through his hair, ridding it of mud and leaves and the feel of the filthy orc camp.  
  
  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Shadowfax watched the elf go on Arod, he knew it was something the elf had to prove but at what cost. So slowly he padded over to Gandalf and nickered him on the ear softly. The wizard looked up and found no Legolas or Arod, he leapt with an angered cry,  
  
"Where did that fool of an elf get to!" he growled, lighting his staff he easily found the note carved into the mud. Scanning what it said, his face softened slightly, his attention was diverted when Aragorn called out to him,  
  
"Gandalf, what is the matter?"  
  
"Legolas has decided to prove his worth I am afraid," Gandalf replied, Aragorn stood up unsteadily,  
  
"How? Where has he gone?" but inside, Aragorn knew where Legolas had gone, after a pause he whispered, "to rescue the others?"  
  
Gandalf nodded while staring out into the dark surroundings,  
  
"He has."  
  
"Well then we should go now and find him," Aragorn suggested.  
  
"No, if this is the road Legolas wants to take, we can do nothing to stop him, he will send Arod back, when he does we will make for Gondor, for you are still weak, then we can discuss what to do with this situation."  
  
Aragorn punched a tree in frustration, he suddenly felt guilty about leaving the others, remembering back it sounded like a good idea at the time, but maybe he should've sent Boromir instead, or Gimli, Frodo even, he should've stayed to help the others, Merry was sick! He started at remembering. He told Gandalf of Merry's condition and how he could already be dead by now, the wizard was alarmed but stayed calm,  
  
"We will keep the route we were taking, to Gondor, hopefully and if I know Legolas correctly, he will find them and bring them back."  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
Sam stumbled towards Boromir; he kept his head down to hide his silent tears. The man however seemed overjoyed but cautious.  
  
"Boromir sir, why call for me, I am no good at this kind of thing, perhaps you can ask Gimli," Sam started, looking away from his friend's body.  
  
"I need YOU Sam, Merry is not dead," Boromir smiled, as the hobbit's head snapped up his glistening eyes dancing with joy, he opened his mouth to shout to the others, when Boromir placed a strong hand over it. The man shook his head.  
  
"Don't shout, for we are not out of the woods yet, Merry is still very sick and I don't want the others to get their hopes up and then find that it was all in vain, I asked for you because you know about the kingsfoil plant."  
  
Sam's face lit up in realisation, "Aye, I know it well. But do we have any?"  
  
"Yes, when Aragorn left as planned, he said for us to use the herbs in his small bag for Merry's wounds, he has left kingsfoil, can you use it Sam?" Boromir said quickly and in a whisper.  
  
Sam nodded and straight away went to work. He murmured as he went, reciting old techniques and ways to use the herb, "water makes it more powerful, do we have any water?" Boromir nodded and handed him the little they had left, Sam continued to work and talk,  
  
"Tell me, why did Aragorn leave us? Frodo was very hurt by it- I could see it in his eyes, it was like," Sam paused for a moment, "it was like he took a blow, he trusted Strider and he left him when Frodo needed him most. I know not why Aragorn left, but I hope he has a darn good explanation for his escape!" Sam shook his head sadly, "for Frodo's sake"  
  
Boromir looked shocked, the halflings thought he was abandoning them?!  
  
"Sam, you must understand that it was not Aragorn's choice, it was mine. When Aragorn was let loose to heal Merry, I was able to talk to him and persuade him to escape, to get help! I knew that you hobbits couldn't do it, and Gimli wouldn't be able to go the distance, and there had to be someone to protect the others, so Aragorn was the best choice," Boromir stuttered in embarrassment and guilt.  
  
"You don't need to explain to me about it, you need to tell Frodo," Sam pointed out softly, returning to his work.  
  
Boromir sucked in a heavy breath and watched how Sam worked, he chewed up the kingsfoil and mixed it in the water in the bottle, then he poured half down Merry's throat and smeared the other half onto the hobbits wound. Merry's eyes flickered for a moment then stopped, Sam smiled triumphantly,  
  
"It is done, he will be well, as well as can be for someone in his state, for a day or two, but he will need more treatment if we hope to keep him," Sam whispered in relief. Boromir laughed, it was quite shocking to hear it from him; rarely did he ever laugh so much. Gimli rushed over followed by the two hobbits, Pippin still sobbing.  
  
"What is it Boromir!?" Gimli asked, bewildered. "Sam has done it! He has saved young Merry from death!" Boromir answered clapping Sam gently on the back. Pippin raised his head and looked at Merry, sure enough his cousin was breathing soundly as if sleeping. Pippin pushed through the dwarf and landed on his knees by Merry's side.  
  
"M-M-Merry?"..  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
  
"Here is where we will part Arod," Legolas said softy, patting the horse affectionately on his neck and ruffling his mane a little. Arod mumbled in reluctance but Legolas turned,  
  
"Arod, make your way back to Gandalf and Aragorn, they will need you far more than I" With that Legolas sprang off out of the wood, Arod turned to go and rode hard back from where he first came.  
  
Luckily for Legolas, the night was clear and still, no signs of orcs or evil beings alerted the elf's senses nor did the burden of sleep fall heavily on his shoulders. He padded with all his elven ability across the swamp that he came to, being ever so careful to not slip or fall.  
  
"How the hobbits must have suffered in this bog," Legolas thought to himself, mentally pushing himself further, his advanced eyes found the fortress of Saruman from his far away point in the bog,  
  
"Half a day at least, at full speed," Legolas muttered stepping lightly over a shallow pool of mud and water  
  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Merry felt as if he were floating, like a strong pair of hands were lifting him up, but he could not see them, it seemed worrying to him that he should feel so light, so painless. After all that he could remember he shouldn't feel like this at all. Forcing himself to fight off the welcoming feel of unconsciousness. At first, as he opened his eyes the light blinded him, then the excruciating pain hit him and he outwardly groaned. Almost immediately he felt a pair of hands grab at him and he instinctively struggled out their grip, thinking it was a Dylag.  
  
Pippin felt tears well up in his eyes as Merry moved desperately away from him, breathing heavily and clearly looking like he was in serious pain. His cousin's eyes were open but glazed and misty, his face was red from what looked like a fever and he trembled as if he were frozen in ice. Sam and Frodo leapt forward, pushed past Pippin and began whispering soothing words to calm the sick hobbit, Merry finally calmed falling back into a deep sleep, leaving Pippin to ponder on what just had taken place,  
  
"He was scared.of me?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
So people, what do you think? Too short? Not enough detail? Or was it just plain good? I need to know so I can improve Read and review quick! 


	13. AN sorry folks there had to be one!

Authors Note  
  
I have A LOT of apologising to do. I haven't updated any of my stories for a very long time and today when I was searching through some of the reviews I found people crying out for a new chapter so this is just a note to say sorry for the delay cough the very long one and to notify you that a new chapter will be up ASAP (I have to read through the story again to know where I am-I have forgotten the storyline!) so I suggest if you like this story that you should read up on it ready for the new improved story!  
  
~Pippin-n-Legolas~ 


	14. Turn of the Tide

Tearing in Two  
  
A/N Here it is, the latest chapter of Tearing in Two, back by popular demand (or at least I think its popular demand :S) I want to thank all of you who reviewed when it was clear I wasn't writing anymore and a special thanks to ElvenRanger13 who reviewed for my A/N so I actually knew people still wanted to read this. I wont bore you with anymore of this note so I'll just get on with it but I am a bit worried that I may not have the same writing technique as I haven't written for quite some time, in any case hope you enjoy.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
After much deliberation and arguing for Aragorn's part, both ranger and wizard mounted their steeds (Arod has shortly returned after Legolas' departure) and set off towards Gondor. Aragorn sat atop Arod in a pained mood, not bothering to make conversation with the wizard in case his rising temper got the better of him- Gandalf never was one for the bad-tempered.  
  
Gandalf rode softly in front, secretly feeling sorry for the wounded ranger, not only had Aragorn felt wretched about leaving his company, but now he had let Legolas slip through his grasp, he also needed to be healed, the shoulder wound had become a hindrance and only would be fully corrected by a skilled Gondorian healer.  
  
The two rode hard into the morning and they passed soon passed the river in which the fellowship had been uncaringly attacked- nothing much of the recent campsite remained apart from the faint camp scorch marks etched in the earth.  
  
"It will not take long now if we can cross this river," Gandalf reported to his companion, "Gondor is a fair distance away but Shadowfax and Arod will carry us swiftly."  
  
Aragorn sighed in dismay, wanting desperately to turn Arod and charge towards the direction he had come from, however he merely nodded in understanding and followed the great wizard.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Legolas made quick work of the bogs, his elven grace aiding him through the dank maze of water and weeds. His sturdy elven boots-which had proved their worth for many years were beginning to wear from the cruel exercise they were under but the elf had not yet felt the icy touch on his feet.  
  
The great black tower could be seen from a long distance away, Legolas' elven eyesight had picked up on the monstrosity even before he had started to brave the bogs, nonetheless he was gaining ground upon the lost members of the company- he could feel it in his bones, though the doubt of them captured and chained up inside the dark fortress was still too heavy to bear. His feet hit solid ground finally and he looked up ahead, a small group of people could be seen, his heart fluttered, it must be them!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Merry can you hear us? Try to stop moving, you're sick," Sam ordered softly to the suffering hobbit before him.  
  
Merry seemed not to hear and continued to weakly thrash in his and Frodo's grasp. Frodo called for Pippin who was still sitting a short way away from them. The youngest hobbit looked up in surprise, his eyes glazed over with unshed tears, and he shook his head furiously.  
  
"Now come on Pip, you've got to be strong for Merry, he needs your help and I reckon that you are the only one he listens to," Frodo coaxed.  
  
The young hobbit wandered over cautiously, acting as if his best friend was waiting for him to move close so he could pounce. He gulped and then began to speak in the bravest voice he could muster,  
  
"Merry, its Pippin, its important that you wake up because everyone is worried.even Gimli-you should see his face now, its just like the time we hid nettles in his sleeping bag." he trailed off for a while laughing at the fond memory, "so you see, you can't not wake up because who else will aid me in pranking these old so n so's. Also, I need you to look after me, you've always been the responsible one, always been there to look out for me who will do that if you're gone? Please wake up Merry, for me."  
  
And there the hobbit ended his short speech, which left the both Frodo and Sam with watery eyes and the man and dwarf in a stunned silence. All attention was aimed at the two hobbits upon the floor; one sobbing quietly while the other slowly opened his eyes.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Running, as fast as he could, Legolas ran. The wind pushed him forwards helping him move quicker, he would soon be there! He could now see them clearly. Gimli, not looking too worse for wares was standing besides Boromir who appeared weary and stood with a slight hunch in his back, which suggested that he was hurt. The hobbits were all there but two of them were sitting on the floor, this greatly worried the elf and he willed himself to go faster.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It was Boromir who spied the figure speeding towards them first. He motioned to Gimli to grab the daggers they had acquired and get ready for battle. The dwarf however took a long look and laughed a deep gruff laugh.  
  
"I'd notice that run anywhere, and if my eyes do not deceive me, then that, my dear friend, is Legolas coming towards us."  
  
Boromir had a shocked stricken look upon his ashen face," How could that be! I thought him lost or dead, he must've followed us, but, that does not make sense unless he was delayed."  
  
Frodo and Sam ran to join the sides of their two conversing companions, waiting to greet the extraordinarily missed elf into their company once again. And soon enough the elf reached them and stopped just short of the dwarf's face. He sighed in relief and laughed aloud.  
  
"How good it is to see you all! I feared you dead, or worse," his face grew solemn, "captured. But at last I have found you! Master dwarf have you missed my presence, or were you glad to be rid of me?"  
  
The dwarf snorted and answered, "Elf you are the most. can be the most.. act like the most.blessed being on this earth!" The dwarf gave the elf a strong hug and stepped back grinning through his matted beard.  
  
The attention then seemed to draw itself towards Merry who was struggling to keep in the world of consciousness. Legolas sprang over to him and placed a soothing hand on his brow. There he whispered calming words to lull the hobbit into a painless sleep. He then gave a reassuring smile to Pippin and ruffled his hair fondly.  
  
" I have missed you young one."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Saruman grew ever angrier; Gandalf and his brave return to middle earth thwarted his plans. He sat upon his dark throne, white robes cast about him as he crossed his arms in thought. The fellowship had united save Aragorn and Gandalf; this is where he would strike. Take down the seven first, and wait for the other two to come to him. This, he decided, wouldn't be too bad after all.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Legolas, how did you manage to find us?" Boromir asked as the fellowship moved away from the fortress as quickly as possible, they passed a small woodland area, which acted as a border to Fanghorn, somewhat unenthusiastic of facing the bog again so soon.  
  
" I met up with Aragorn a few days back, he was wounded and had to ride to Gondor with Gandalf, I decided it wise to take his trail and find you," Legolas explained.  
  
"You say Gandalf, surely you do not mean the Grey?"  
  
Legolas shook his head, "Nay Boromir, I am referring to Gandalf the White, our friend has returned in a new form."  
  
The man looked surprised, "and so they are heading for Gondor, how is Aragorn wounded?"  
  
"He took a fair beating from a rabble of orcs, needless to say he will be fine though."  
  
"And how have you fared Legolas?"  
  
The man of Gondor detected a look of sadness in the other's eyes before the elf spoke.  
  
"I am well."  
  
" You do not seem to be, tell me what ails you?"  
  
"Tis nothing Boromir" Legolas snapped angrily, before correcting his anger and looking down at Merry who was sleeping in his arms, "we must hurry before long this land will be dangerous and full with enemies lurking in the darkness."  
  
Boromir said nothing and followed, not convinced that the elf was well at all.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
So what do you think? I know it's a bit 'BAD' because I'm rusty and haven't written in ages, but please be kind! Constructive criticism welcome 


End file.
